


Ménage à Twats

by stellaxxgibson



Category: Sex Education (TV), The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: “Do you want this?”“God, yes. Don’t stop.”
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Ménage à Twats

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, sorry if you can tell.

Jazz music played through the speakers as the clock on the wall struck ten pm. Scully glanced at the time and then to the door. The wind danced and howled as it opened, rain whipped through the woman’s long blonde hair as it swirled with the gust, and when she stepped inside and closed the door, it was as if the music stopped, as if the clocks halted their ticks, and time stood still for a moment. 

Wearing a black pencil skirt with a large slit in the side, a burgundy silk shirt and three-inch black heels, Stella Gibson strut through the entrance of the bar and scanned the room for her date. She spotted her immediately, she wasn’t too hard to find. A smile played in her lips. It hadn’t been that long since they’d last seen each other and she hated to admit it, but she missed her greatly. 

With wavy red hair that flowed down over her breasts, Dana Scully looked up through dark lashes and spotted Stella with her bright blue eyes. She grinned and nodded as Stella noticed her and waved the blonde over to join her at the booth. Red wine in hand, she thumbed the glass anxiously as Stella approached. 

“Dana,” Stella smiled, sliding next to her in the padded booth. 

Scully kissed her lightly on the cheek in greeting as sweat began to form on her skin. She was immediately grateful she wore her tight-fitting navy blue dress with no sleeves, the one that barely fit over her ass. More clothing would have been counterproductive and a lot harder to hide the pools of sweat she knew were inevitable. 

“It’s always good to see you, Stella.” Scully tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear and Stella smirked. 

“You too. And you don’t have to be nervous,” she told Dana. “It’s not like this is our first time.” Her eyebrow rose as Scully met her eyes. They were used to the dance. But this one, in particular, was very new to Scully. 

It had been a year since Dana had moved to the UK to teach physics at Oxford University. There, she had met a very smart and beautiful Superintendent who was guest lecturing for one of the other teachers. Ever since meeting each other that day, being drawn to the other almost dangerously, they met up every few weeks to drink and get lost in the sheets of random hotel rooms until dawn broke. 

No, they didn’t have a label as to what they were doing and nor did they want one. Not yet anyway. 

Taking a long sip of her red wine, Scully cleared her throat and bit her bottom lip, avoiding Stella’s gaze. “Yes but,” she began. “But this is our first time with someone else involved.” 

“Are you having second thoughts?” Stella asked and lightly placed her hand on Scully’s thigh. 

She smiled and looked up. “No, just nervous,” Dana admitted. “You know I trust you, Stella. And like we discussed before, this is something we both want to try together. I just need a little more wine,” she laughed. 

Stella nodded, ushered the waiter over and ordered Scully another glass and herself three fingers of scotch. When their drinks arrived, they clinked their glasses and Scully downed her first in one go, moving on to her second. 

“Tell me more about her again,” Scully broke their sipping silence. Warmth started to spread through her extremities and she interlaced her fingers with Stella’s atop her thigh, inching it closer up as she did so. Information was her mental foreplay. 

“Mmm,” Stella hummed, setting down her half-drunken drink. “Jean Milburn. She’s a sex and relationship therapist. I met her through a case. One of the victims of a sex crime I worked on was receiving treatment through her after she was found. She’s brilliant - Jean. You’ll be fascinated by her. Doctor to doctor and all.” 

Scully grasped Stella’s hand harder and slipped it just an inch past the hem of her dress, needing to feel her. “She does sound fascinating. If you are taken by her, then I will be too.” She gasped as Stella squeezed her thigh. 

“She’s just here for the fun, Dana,” Stella whispered as she moved closer to Scully, her nose practically in her hair. “You know I’m more interested in you. But she’ll make us both come fast and hard, and you know how I love to watch you come.” She nibbled on Scully’s ear lobe and moved her hand further up, skimming her fingers against Dana’s panties. 

Scully gasped again and gulped a large pool of saliva down her throat. “I -,” she began, breathing heavily, “- can’t wait.” She was already ready right then and there to do anything and everything Stella wanted. 

Stella brushed her fingers up and down the front of Dana’s underwear, feeling it dampen with her ministrations. Scully moaned softly and tilted her neck, inviting Stella in, and Stella took the bait, licking and kissing along Dana’s thumping artery. The pink lipstick she left there never left Dana’s throat. She teased a finger past Scully’s garment and slid it through her moist lips, slowly top to bottom and back up again, before retreating languidly and sucking Scully’s essence from her finger. 

“God, Stella.” 

Stella swirled her wet finger against her own tongue. “Just making sure you’re ready for me,” she mused. The taste was earthy and tangy and all the essence of Dana. 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Scully whispered and kissed Stella quickly on the lips. It was brief and hard, but enough to taste herself on Stella’s mouth. 

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Stella and she turned around, leaving Scully’s lips. “Jean,” she smiled and extended her hand to shake Jean’s. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

Jean studied the two women for a second before raising an eyebrow and bending towards Stella, pecking her on the cheek. “If we’re all going to be fucking at the end of the night,” she said in Stella’s ear, looking straight at Dana. “We can skip the pleasantries and get right to it, don’t you think?” She then walked around to the other side of the table and did the same to Scully, kissing her lightly on her cheek. She winked and then slid into the booth, quickly ordered a gin and tonic before Dana could utter a word. 

Jean was already eyeing her oh so curiously. 

“So,” Stella began, a smirk playing in her lips. “Dana this is Jean, Jean, Dana.” She looked back and forth at the two women and could immediately feel the sexual tension between them - like she had felt with Jean and like she had felt with Scully, too. Like she was feeling right now. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jean.” Scully raised her glass to her. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jean responded, lifting her own, and all three women clinked their glasses to toast the adventurous night ahead of them. 

-

With small talk about their lives, of Scully’s past life in the FBI, Stella’s work at The Met and Jean discussing all different varieties of edible lubricants, they all finished their drinks as an easy comfort grew between them. 

Now that they were comfortable it was the time to get down to business 

Jean began. “So, Stella, I know we discussed via email about what is to be expected but I wanted to make sure you are still okay with this. You as well, Dana. I want to make sure you’re completely comfortable.” 

Scully licked her lips and responded. “Stella and I also discussed this and thank you, I’m very comfortable moving forward with, uh, what we’re all about to all do together.” 

“Fantastic. Stella?” Jean looked at her and pushed her empty glass aside. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t entirely up for this,” Stella smiled coquettishly. 

Jean hummed in approval and as the waiter approached, she pulled out her wallet. 

Stella reached over and placed her hands on Jeans to halt her. “This is on me,” she said. She pulled out her credit card and paid for their drinks. “You both have already done so much already.” She was grateful to Dana and Jean for both being so open and willing. 

“Thank you,” Scully admired. She placed a hand on Stella’s thigh and brushed it gingerly. 

Sexual tension reverberated through the room. 

-

Dana ordered a cab while Stella helped Jean into her coat, brushing Jean’s short locks aside as she did so, creating goosebumps. She helped Scully after, doing the same with her long red hair and Dana shuttered at the feeling of her own goosebumps forming. 

When they left outside into the rain, Stella guided both women into the back of the car, her hand lingering on the small of both of their backs. 

“Where to ladies?” the cabbie asked them. 

“43 Ashford Street, please,” Jean responded. 

The bar was just a short ride from Jean’s house and as they all had originally planned, they were headed there for a more relaxed and safe environment. 

With Scully squished in the middle - though all women were of small and petite stature - she could feel both Stella and Jean’s thighs against her own. Could feel the warmth from their touch and could feel the thumping of her own heartbeat in her ears. She glanced at Stella who smiled at her and grabbed her hand. Then, she looked at Jean who was busy looking out her window to make sure the driver was going the right direction, and admired the way Jean looked. She was a very attractive woman. Slightly older than Stella but no less beautiful. The way her baby blue dress clung to every curve of her body was riveting and she couldn’t help but stare. 

Sensing Scully’s eyes, Jean smiled, still looking out the window, and slowly slid her hand onto Dana’s lap, resting it on her upper thigh. 

Scully closed her eyes for a moment and bit her bottom lip. Whatever was to come tonight (all of them multiple times, she hoped to herself) she was utterly excited and equally just as nervous. 

As the trees flew by the small windows of the car, even the cab driver could feel the pheromones bouncing around, and the drive felt longer than it should have in anticipation. 

-

“Just make yourselves at home. We have the whole house to ourselves for the evening. Make yourself comfortable.” Jean led them inside her home and hung up all of their jackets. The storm was finally settling down and luckily for all of them, they were practically dry as they relaxed on Jean’s sofa. 

Well, parts of them were dry at least… 

“Would you like anything to drink? Tea?”

“No thank you,” Stella and Scully said in unison. They were seated next to each other on the couch. 

“Maybe we should just get started?” Stella stated rather than asked as Jean joined them in the room. 

Scully nodded and Jean grinned. 

“Mmm, I agree,” Jean hummed. “Let’s see, you two get started, then, and I’ll make sure I have everything ready upstairs.” She eyed Stella and Scully, ushered them to start first, and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. In her professional opinion, it was the easiest way to begin. 

“Ready?” Stella asked Dana as Jean ascended the stairs. She took her hands and guided Scully to straddle her lap; pushed her tight blue dress up around her waist as she inched down. 

Scully wrapped her arms around Stella’s neck, with Stella’s around her waist, and leaned in to kiss her. “So ready,” she groaned 

Flicking her tongue against Dana’s, Stella kissed her sloppily and hard, wet and noisily as they both moaned together. Scully threaded her fingers through Stella’s thick hair and Stella’s hands slid up to cup Dana’s breasts. She pinched her nipples through the fabric of her dress and Scully responded by arching her back and letting a deep moan escape her throat. 

All the while, upstairs, after making sure her room was filled with anything they may need: bottled water, vibrators, lube, and other various toys, Jean descended the stairs just as Scully was moaning rapturously, and the sight before her made her instantly wet. Not wanting to break their start, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched. Stella opened her eyes and looked - without breaking away from Scully - at Jean straight in the eyes. Locked and full of desirous fire. 

Stella then stroked her hands to the back of Dana’s dress and slowly unzipped the back. Her mouth never left Scully’s and her eyes never left Jean’s. And though she didn’t believe in anything related to a heaven, she was already beginning to think she was headed there. 

Scully moaned as Stella’s hot fingers scratched down the bareness of her back, kissed down Stella’s neck and sucked on her ear lobe. Pulling back after a while, she slowly undid each button on Stella’s blouse until her black lace bra was completely visible. 

“Are you going to join, Jean?” Stella asked as Dana parted the front of her shirt. 

Jean walked and stood behind Scully, bending low to put her hands on Stella’s knees. She kissed up the length of Scully’s exposed back, nibbled up her neck and just as Dana was turning her head to kiss her, Jean stood and pulled Scully up with her by grabbing at her waist. 

“Oh!” 

“It’s Stella’s turn to watch.” 

With Stella still sitting on the couch, her chest heaving, she watched the sight in front of her. Jean was standing behind Scully and slowly sliding the dress from her shoulders. Inch by inch it fell and both Jean and Stella hummed in delight as Dana’s braless breasts were exposed. Down, down, down the dress went, and with each millimeter of skin being exposed, Scully could feel her nipples tightening even harder. 

Stella’s eyes never left Scully’s tits until Jean kneeled and helped her step out of her dress. She wore a pink thong and nothing else besides her dark, strappy heels. It was the most delicious sight imaginable. 

“God you’re perfect,” Stella whispered. 

Jean agreed with an, “mhmm,” and licked the underside of Scully’s ass cheek as she stood. She wrapped her arms around Dana’s front and kneaded her breasts, teased her hardened buds and smiled as Scully moaned at her touch. 

Stella never stopped watching. 

“Dana I want to watch you undress Jean,” she demanded gently after letting Jean take her time appreciating Scully’s chest. 

She nodded and turned around. 

“Kiss her,” Stella commanded again. 

Jean smiled but had her own idea first. She kneeled again before Dana, lapped her breasts with her tongue and sucked them into her mouth before standing once more to kiss Scully square on the mouth. By the sounds that Dana was making, her hypothesis about her having sensitive breasts - ones that she loved having touched and played with - was correct. 

They both moaned together at the contact of their hot, wet mouths. Jean parted Scully’s lips with her tongue and the two of them made out for a few moments while Dana grabbed Jean’s ass and while Jean tangled her fingers in Scully’s hair. When they finally parted, Dana unzipped her new partner’s dress, leaving Jean in a white bra and panties and her tan wedges. 

“Jesus, you too,” Stella gushed at the sight. 

And she was right. Jean was also absolutely stunning. 

Stella stood from the couch and Scully took her place, wanting her turn to watch. But right as she settled she got another command. 

“Dana?” Jean asked politely, stepping closer to Stella. “Will you spread your legs and prop your feet on the coffee table? I’m going to undress Stella now and I would love it if you touched yourself while you watched.” Her eyes were soft and calm and Scully nodded towards her as a frisson of excitement jolted through her body. 

She did what she was told. Legs spread, heels propped on the coffee table, she dipped her fingers in her panties and spread her arousal around her swollen heat. The sounds of it were slick and every single one of them moaned at the sound. 

“Very good,” Jean admired. She peeled Stella’s blouse off her body and let it pool on the floor. “Now Stella,” she continued. She was already taking notes on what she noticed; how each woman preferred certain things over others - how they liked their foreplay - and hypothesized that Stella liked to take control like she did. “I was thinking that watching you eat out Dana would be a great start to this. What do you think?” 

Stella unzipped her own skirt and piled it on top of her blouse, smirking. They both looked over at Scully who was becoming increasingly louder as she worked her clit with her fingers. 

“I think you’re right, Jean.” She kissed her passionately for a few moments, breasts colliding, tongues dueling. When they broke away breathlessly, Stella smacked Jean’s bottom as their lips parted. 

Scully moaned in a high-pitched voice, watching. 

Walking over to Dana, Stella pushed the coffee table aside and settled between her legs. “Don’t come just yet,” she told her, looking Scully straight in the eyes. “I want to do it for you. I want to taste you.” 

Scully quickly stopped her hand and let her breath come out in quick pants through her open mouth. She couldn’t speak. 

Stella hooked a finger in Scully’s panties and pulled them to the side, revealing Dana’s bare swollen lips and a triangle of trimmed red curls. 

Jean kneeled next to Stella’s side as Stella moved her mouth towards Scully’s sex, and gathered Stella’s hair in her hand, watching. 

Humming at the taste as her tongue connected with Dana’s center, Stella traced her tongue around every inch. “You’re so fucking wet, Dana. You’re already ready to come for me aren’t you?” 

Scully whimpered and threw her head back against the couch. 

“Do you want this?” 

“God, yes. Don’t stop.” 

With one hand holding Stella’s hair back, Jean used her other hand to squeeze Scully’s breast and pinch her erect pink nipple between her fingers. 

“YeahyeahyeahyeahYEAH,” Scully cried. Stella was pulling her thighs closer towards her mouth and working her clit with such precision that Scully was already seeing stars. The feel of both her and Jean was astounding. “Yes! Gonna...!”

Jean pinched harder and Stella sucked her clit between her lips. 

“Come for us, Dana,” Jean whispered softly. 

And she did just that. “Fuck! Yes, I’m coming, oh FUCK!” She clamped her thighs around Stella’s head and convulsed around her, shouting God’s name until her body went limp. 

Letting go of Stella’s hair, Jean massaged her scalp and as Stella sat back away from Scully’s pussy, kissed her gently to get a taste of Dana, too. Jean massaged Scully’s leg next and both of them waited as Dana recovered from her high. When she was ready, Stella helped her out of her heels and onto her feet. 

“Mmm thank you,” Scully replied. She wasn’t just talking about the shoes. 

Stella kissed her a few times and turned to Jean. “Should we take this upstairs?” 

Jean smiled. “I’ll show you the way.” She and Stella shed their shoes next to Scully’s and they all headed up to Jean’s room. 

When they got to the bedroom, Dana walked around and admired the display of toys set out for them. A lot of the items she had seen, some she hadn’t, and she was suddenly even more curious about Jean’s occupation. 

Noticing her curiosity, Jean closed the door behind Stella and spoke. “Just in case there’s anything we might need.” She winked at Scully. 

Stella sat on the edge of the bed as the two women flirted and began to remove her bra. She wasn’t as patient as them. 

“Wait,” Scully interjected. “Let me.” She stepped in front of Stella and unhooked it, let it fall to the floor. She then kneeled between Stella’s legs and whispered, feeling brave. “I’m going to make your legs quake like you made mine. But I want to watch Jean ride your face as I make you come.” She hooked her fingers into Stella’s black panties and yanked them from her legs, did the same to her own underwear so she was completely naked. She then looked at Jean who quirked her brow. 

Jean was a little surprised at Dana’s eagerness but then again, she knew a switch when she saw one. She was utterly intrigued by her. 

“Mmm, I can’t say no to that.” Stella relaxed on the bed with her back on the mattress, and before Jean could even get halfway to her, Scully was two fingers deep inside of Stella’s heat. “Oh god, Dana!” she blurted. 

Once she began, she was was relentless, fucking Stella with her fingers. And with the sounds Stella was making, she was becoming increasingly more aroused, herself. 

“Yes just like that. More, more!” 

Scully curled her fingers and began massaging Stella’s clit with her thumb in slow stroking circles and watched as Jean walked to the edge of the bed. “You aren’t too distracted with pleasure, are you, Stel?” she asked and Stella shook her head. “Because I really want to see Jean fuck your face.” 

She paused to take a breath. “No, I want you, Jean. Come here.” Stella extended her arms to reach for Jean and Dana rewarded her by replacing her thumb with her mouth. “Oh fuck!” 

Jean chuckled lightly and stepped out of her underwear and bra before crawling onto the bed. “Ready?” she asked Stella. 

“Yes, please. Fuck. I want you to ride my face, please.” 

“Which way would you like me?” 

Dana removed her mouth for a split second to respond for Stella. “Face me, Jean, so I can watch you.” 

“God, yes,” Stella breathed and Jean obliged. 

With her knees on either side of Stella’s head, she lowered her slit to her mouth, her ass to her nose, and Jean watched as Scully returned her tongue to Stella’s clit. She used one hand to pinch one of her breasts and leaned forward a bit to give Stella a better angle, and used her free hand to knead one of Stella’s tits, too. 

Stella and Jean both cried out together. 

After a few minutes of heated pants and moans of pleasure, Scully spoke. “God I can feel you, Stella, you’re so tight around my fingers. Are you going to come for me?” Her tongue went straight back down like a magnet. 

Jean bucked her hips, Stella let out a muffled cry, and then suddenly she was shaking and grinding against Scully’s face. The sight and sounds did Jean in too, and she yelled as she climaxed, screaming Stella’s name. 

“Stella, oh god, I’m fucking coming.. your tongue.. don’t stop!” 

Her eyes never left Dana or Stella’s body below her. 

They all panted heavily and collapsed on the bed after some shaky limbs were untangled from each other. And after a few moments to recover, Jean smiled. “Who is up for another round?” 

-

Sweat. Lust. Moans. Pleasure. 

Scully was lying in the middle of the bed surrounded by the two other women. Facing Stella, she curled her fingers in and out of her, hitting that perfect spot. Stella cried out, kissing Dana for all she was worth, as her own juices began to drip from Scully’s hand. They passionately tangled together, hot and slick with sweat and arousal. Stella leaned down and bit lightly against Scully’s nipple, smiled into her breast as Dana hissed at the sensation. 

But they weren’t alone. 

Behind Scully, Jean had one hand parting one of her cheeks and the other deep in her pulsing vagina. Each stroke of her fingers hit an angle that she wasn’t quite used to, and the feeling of it almost brought her to tears of ecstasy. 

“Oh god, Jean. Yes, right there. Ohhhh!” 

“Dana more, more, more, yes!” 

When Jean added a fourth finger into Scully, she did the same to Stella, adding another finger into her wetness. 

Their mouths crashed as Stella and Dana shared in their intensity together. Dana then moved her own mouth to Stella’s breasts, sucking in each smooth tit one at a time, flicking the hardened buds with her tongue. 

“...feels...so good…Jean. I wanna… make you come too,” Scully said, breathing heavily against Stella’s chest. 

Stella kissed her one more time and Scully turned, stopping all of their motions. She wanted Jean to fuck her and come, but she also wanted Jean to tell her what to do and wanted Stella to watch. 

“Lie down on your back,” Jean stated. She swirled her tongue in Dana’s mouth and pressed her into the mattress. “And you,” she turned to Stella, who arched a brow in question. “Yes you,” Jean teased with a commanding voice. “Grab one of those toys on the nightstand. Fuck yourself with it and watch as I make your girl come.”

Taken aback at her authoritativeness, and surprisingly more turned on than she thought she could be by it, Stella picked out a black rabbit vibrator, teased it against her folds and swiftly turned it on as she plunged it inside of her. The toy did most of the work for her, but she slowly drew it in and out, becoming faster as her orgasm began to build, and shuddered at the feeling of the vibrations against her clitoris. 

Scully marveled at how commanding Jean was, at how submissive she could make Stella in bed, and the two of them watched for a minute as Stella masturbated in the bed beside them. 

“Will you fuck me now?” Dana asked Jean, turning to look at her, knowing Stella was being very well taken care of by herself. 

“Mhmm, gladly.” 

She crawled on all fours on top of Scully and kissed her sloppily, used one finger to slowly drag down her body until she was pressing it onto Dana’s clit. She then straddled Scully to scissor her and softly thrust her hips, fusing pubic bone to pubic bone, wet pussy to wet pussy. 

“Oh, that feels so good, Jean. So, so good.” Jean kissed her some more until Dana was completely out of breath. 

“Fuck her harder.” 

Both Dana and Jean smirked, looking to the side to watch Stella. She was playing with her breasts and working herself tirelessly with the black toy. 

“I said,” Stella stopped to hiss in pleasure. “I said fuck her harder, Jean.” 

And so she did. Gripping Scully’s leg, she rubbed herself harder against her as the headboard began to knock against the wall. Dana’s nails dug into Jean’s forearms and her mouth fell slack open. 

She cried, “oh god!” and Stella reached over with one hand to fondle her breast. 

“So. Fucking. Hot,” Jean said between each labored breath. She was getting close and could tell by the way Scully’s face contorted with pleasure, that she was almost there too. 

Stella agreed and pinched down roughly on Dana’s nipple. “Mhmm. I want you both to - oh Christ!” The sight and sounds beside her were all too erotic, and Stella climaxed before she could even finish her sentence. 

Following right behind her, both watching Stella make herself come, Scully took Jean’s thumb into her mouth and sucked. Jean circled her hips a few more times, and that was all it took for the both of them; wet heat to wet heat as both of them peaked. 

“God! Coming Jean...ahh don’t stop!” 

“Fuck. Fuck me too!” 

They quivered, tangled together. 

Jean collapsed on the bed between Stella and Dana as Stella dropped the toy with a ‘thump’ to the floor. They all lie there breathless, naked, sweaty and sated. 

“Oh my god,” Scully laughed. She paused to take a few more breaths. “If you ask me to go another round, Jean, I may have to hurt you.” 

Jean chuckled and rose from the bed, giving each of them a bottle of water before donning a robe and heading to the bathroom. “Take all the time you need. I’ll go freshen up and gather all the clothes from downstairs. You both all right?” Dana and Stella nodded and she closed the door behind her. 

Stella took a big swig of her water, tucked an errant strand of hair behind Scully’s ear. “So what did you think?” she asked her. 

Scully grinned and took her own sip of water. She kissed Stella’s lips with one hard peck and replied, “Are you and Jean free again next week?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Jean Milburn's actual fictional address because I be like that.


End file.
